Cumpleaños, enredos y desamores
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: Naruto ha bebido demasiado y despierta sin recordar nada de la noche anterior. Lo que es una lástima porque si no recuerda, pronto, lo que sucedió puede que pierda la oportunidad para estar con la persona que ama… o puede que sea rechazado en persona en cuyo caso tal vez sea mejor que no recuerde nada. Acompaña a Naruto en su aventura por recordar aquello que el alcohol se llevó.


**Cumpleaños, enredos y desamores.**

.

..

...

 _"Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto"_

 _"Este fic está participando en el reto:_ _¿Qué pasó ayer?_ _, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin"._

...

..

.

Era un día fresco de otoño pero a pesar de eso a Naruto le sudaban las manos como a un puerco (suponiendo que los puercos tuvieran manos).

Se acababa de producir el silencio más incómodo que hubiera experimentado en toda su vida y el miedo y los nervios le estaban destrozando el corazón.

—Necesito pensarlo —la serena y fría voz de Sasuke rompió el silencio.

Naruto se sintió como si estuviera suspendido de una cuerda floja a punto de caer al abismo.

—Sí, es cierto. Es obvio que necesites pensar algo tan absurdo. Después de todo te lo he soltado de golpe, cualquiera se sentiría confundido —Naruto se llevó la mano al pecho y arrugó su chamarra—. Es ridícula, toda esta situación es ridícula.

—Tus sentimientos no son ridículos Naruto. Lo que me hace dudar es que no creo que yo sea alguien adecuado para ellos.

…

La luz de la mañana lo golpeó con un guante de hierro. Sus sueños se hicieron polvo bajo el golpe. La cabeza le dolía horriblemente como si se la hubieran querido abrir con un rompe nueces gigante. Volteó la cara a otro lado, intentando esquivar la mortal luz que amenazaba con reventar sus globos oculares. Entonces sintió un cosquilleo en los labios.

Arrugó el gesto y abrió los ojos. Alguien respiraba sobre él. No distinguía muy bien. Su vista estaba borrosa. Se talló los ojos y al enfocar mejor pudo distinguir las suaves curvas de una chica castaña. Naruto se sobresaltó, se enredó con las sabanas y cayó de espaldas al suelo. O así hubiera sido si la cama no fuera una King-size de mullida tela y suaves almohadas. Naruto miró a su alrededor confundido, aquella no era su cama ni su habitación.

El alborotó pareció despertar a su misteriosa acompañante que se desperezó y al ver a Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa seductora condimentada con un poco de malicia. Se deslizó bajo las sabanas con finos y suaves movimientos, como una gata que camina por los tejados en las noches de luna llena. Posó sus manos en el desnudo pecho de Naruto y se dispuso a besarlo pero Naruto la aparto agarrándola por los hombros, asustado.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?! —Naruto miró los ojos avellana de la chica. La conocía. No hace mucho se la había encontrado por la aldea. Una Chunin recién graduada. No recordaba que su relación se hubiera vuelto tan cercana como para terminar durmiendo en la misma cama— ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—¿Cómo? —dijo la chica inclinando la cabeza— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Eso es cruel —dijo en un puchero—, y triste. Pero supongo que también será conveniente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Naruto intentó recordar pero la cabeza le dolió.

—Nada —dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza— ¿Qué pasó a noche?

—Fue tu cumpleaños tontito.

Es cierto. Su cumpleaños. Cumplía veinte años.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En el cuarto de Kakashi.

—¿Por qué estamos durmiendo en el cuarto de Kakashi?

—Tú fiesta fue en la casa de Kakashi y fue una larga noche.

Naruto se incorporó pero la sangre pareció abandonar su cerebro; comenzó a sentirse mareado. El cuerpo entero le dolía, como si le hubieran aplanado los músculos con un rodillo. Le zumbaban los oídos, le sudaban las manos, tenía la boca seca y le dolía el estómago. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

—¿Te sientes mal? —dijo la chica con voz melosa.

Naruto sintió nauseas. Se tapó la boca y corrió al baño o eso hubiera hecho si supiera donde estaba el baño. Así que salió al balcón y vomitó en una maseta. Un líquido naranja y viscoso regó la planta de anchas hojas.

Naruto respiró agitadamente ante la falta de aire. Se puso de pie con dificultad, la garganta ardiéndole, los ojos lagrimeándole. Un hilillo de baba naranja escapándose de la comisura de sus labios y los mocos corriendo de sus fosas nasales como baba de caracol.

Alguien le tocó el hombro. Ahí estaba sonriéndole la que había sido su compañera de cama. Tendiéndole una toalla para que se limpiara. Naruto cogió la toalla y se limpió lentamente la cara como si estuviera besando al trozo de tela.

Bajó el mullido trozo de tela y por primera vez miró con detenimiento a su acompañante. Una linda chica de ojos color avellana y pelo castaño claro, piel dorada, labios carnosos, anchas caderas, senos de tamaño normal pero bien formados, con pezones de un rosa oscuro y amplia aur…

…un momento…

—¡¿Por qué estas desnuda?! —gritó Naruto poniéndose colorado y señalándola con el dedo.

—¿Qué por qué? —dijo la chica inclinando la cabeza como si no entendiera las implicaciones morales de estar desnuda a pleno día en un balcón que tiene vista panorámica de toda la aldea—. Por la misma razón por la que tú estás desnudo supongo —dijo su reciente amiga encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto bajó la vista y vio sus joyas ondeando al aire. Se cubrió con las manos y corrió a la cama escondiéndose entre las sabanas.

—¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?! —gritó.

—Deben estar por ahí. Déjame buscarlas —comenzó a buscar a pasearse por la habitación meneando sus carnes, exhibiéndose.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y se tapó con las sabanas para no seguir viendo.

—Eres más tímido de lo que creía —le dijo la suave voz de la chica.

—¿Qué acaso no es normal avergonzarse al ver a otras personas desnudas?

—Sí, pero es sólo que creí que tú… bueno no importa. De todas formas te has bañado desnudo con otros chicos no es así.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que soy la primera chica que vez desnuda?

Naruto guardo silencio por un momento.

—No.

—Ahora me siento afortunada. No deberías sentirte avergonzado por ello. La desnudez es algo completamente natural. Si quieres puedes acostumbrarte a mirar el cuerpo de una mujer conmigo.

—No, gracias.

—¿Seguro? Puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras.

—Ya lo hice lo suficiente.

—Si cambias de opinión… —la chica desnuda levantó las sabanas donde se escondía Naruto y le entregó su ropa con una sonrisa—… sólo avísame.

Naruto tomó rápidamente sus ropas y se volvió a ocultar.

—¿Qué se siente cumplir veinte? —preguntó la chica con la intención de llenar el silencio que se hizo mientras Naruto se vestía.

—En este momento se siente horrible.

—No digas eso. Cumplir veinte años debe ser genial. Ahora puedes beber, votar, fumar, apostar, ser juzgado como adulto y… —su tono de voz cambió ligeramente, se volvió sugerente—… casarte sin el consentimiento de tus padres.

—Konoha no es una democracia. Fumar es pésimo para la condición física, no me interesa apostar, ni casarme y soy un ninja; una corte militar nos juzga en caso de cometer un delito sin importar la edad que tengamos.

—Al menos hiciste lo de beber.

—Pues ojala no lo hubiera hecho —dijo Naruto vistiéndose bajo las sabanas—. Siento que la cabeza me palpita.

Naruto recordó que tenía cierta expectación por su primera bebida, pero a pesar de no recordar el sabor ni la agradable sensación inicial; no sentía el más mínimo deseo de volver a beber nada.

—¡¿Esta no es mi playera?! —dijo Naruto saliendo de las sabanas. Vestía unos pantalones naranjas holgados y una playera blanca de algodón con el estampado de dos perros Pug encerrados en un corazón— ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi playera?! —exigió saber Naruto. Era una de sus playeras favorita.

—No lo sé —dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero esa playera es linda ¿No crees?

—¡No! —reclamó Naruto—. No es linda. Es demasiado cursi y rosa y…. ¡¿Por qué aun no te has vestido?! —gritó repentinamente.

—Se me olvidó.

—¡¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo como eso?!

—¿Por qué no nos damos una ducha? —dijo acercándose a Naruto—. Así podre contarte todo lo que hicimos anoche mientras me lavas la espada.

—Sabes que es lo que más quiero en este momento —dijo deteniéndola gentilmente con sus manos en los hombros—. ¡Agua! Eso quiero. Litros y litros de agua. Así que voy a la cocina. —se excusó Naruto y escapó de ella lo más rápido que pudo.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Miró extrañado como a mitad del pasillo había una especie de hundimiento como si una bola de hierro hubiera chocado contra la pared. Dobló una esquina y bajó las escaleras hasta la sala.

Apenas y reconoció el lugar. Kakashi–sama, Hokage de Konoha había sido muy amable de prestar su casa para su cumpleaños. Se supone que sería una fiesta pequeña. Máximo unas veinte personas. Pero por el estado del lugar pareciera que un concierto de cien mil personas hubiera tenido lugar.

¡¿Qué rayos había ocurrido en aquel lugar?!

Naruto entró a la cocina sin poder evitar pisar vasos de cerveza, bolsas de botanas y charcos de líquidos desconocidos que no se atrevía a mirar. Del techo aun colgaban globos y serpentinas. La cocina tenía un olor denso a comida y cerveza añejada. Echo un vistazo entre los estantes abiertos pero no encontró ningún vaso. Miró la mesa pero no encontró nada remotamente limpio. Se encogió de hombros, fue directo al lavabo, abrió la llave y bebió directo del chorro de agua hasta quedar satisfecho. Saciada su sed se recargó de espaldas al lavabo y contempló el caos que le rodeaba.

Parecía haber sido una fiesta salvaje; y él se la había perdido de la peor forma posible. No recordaba la diversión, ni el alcohol, ni la compañía o la música. Sólo se había quedado con la resaca y una casa destrozada que seguramente Kakashi le obligaría a limpiar. Era como pagar los pecados de alguien más. Era injusto, trágico y triste.

Un quejido detrás de la mesa sacó a Naruto de sus lamentaciones. Naruto se asomó lentamente para ver quien se revolcaba en la suciedad. Se encontró con un chico de largo cabello castaño. Una venda negra le cubría la frente y le recogía el cabello al mismo tiempo. Sostenía una botella de sake como si fuera parte de su brazo.

—¿Neji? —Naruto posó su mano en su pecho y sacudió al joven Hyuga—. ¿Neji?¿Estas bien? — Este arrugó la cara y entreabrió los ojos para averiguar quién perturbaba su sueño.

—¿Naruto? —Neji se incorporó con dificultad y miró a Naruto con la misma cara con la que un drogadicto contempla sus manos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué haces tú ahí? —Naruto le tendió la mano y le ayudó a pararse. Neji miró a su alrededor confundido.

—No sé. Supongo que simplemente me dormí —dijo con voz lenta, miró su brazo para comprobar que su botella seguía ahí, se la llevó a la boca y le dio un trago.

—¿Aun sigues borracho? —le preguntó Naruto con incredulidad.

Neji contempló con mirada perdida la cocina y le dio otro trago a la botella que sostenía.

—Creo que sí.

Naruto lo miró con sospecha no era normal que el serio y responsable de Neji se pasara la noche bebiendo; pero en su lista de prioridades tenía otras cosas más urgentes por las que preocuparse.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó anoche?

—Recuerdo algunas cosas, sí —dijo Neji asintiendo lentamente— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque yo no recuerdo nada. Podrías contarme todo lo que recuerdes tal vez eso ayude a refrescar mi memoria.

—¿En serio no recuerdas nada?

—Nada.

—Una lástima. Fue una gran fiesta.

—Sí. Eso parece.

—Tal vez sea mejor que no lo recuerdes.

—¿Por qué?

Neji guardo silencio por un momento.

—Por nada. Veamos… Lo primero que recuerdo de la fiesta es el brindis.

…Neji…

—Por Naruto. Que nos ha mostrado que cualquier adversidad puede ser conquistada con voluntad y el apoyo de tus amigos. Amigo sin ti no estaría vivo —Neji alzó su vasito de sake—. Que tu voluntad nos siga acompañando. ¡Por Naruto!

—¡Por Naruto! —repitieron los demás. Alzaron sus copas y bebieron.

—Bien ¿Quién falta? —preguntó Kakashi desde el sillón.

—Sólo falta Sasuke —dijo Naruto enfurruñado al lado de Kakashi.

Neji no acababa de entender cómo es que Naruto le tenía tanto aprecio a Sasuke. Básicamente se habían estado odiando desde que se conocieron e incluso, Sasuke, había tenido la clara intención de matarlo. Y ahora Naruto estaba molesto porque había faltado a su cumpleaños. Lo normal sería que no quisieran volverse a ver las caras, lo normal hubiera sido que Sasuke terminara en la cárcel por sus crímenes. Simplemente no lo entendía. No sólo no lo entendía, le molestaba y le preocupaba la relación que mantenía con Sasuke. Desde su punto de vista no era una relación sana.

Aunque también pudiera ser que fuera envidia. Acaso tenía idea Naruto de lo mucho que le había costado a Neji preparar su brindis. Lo había estado pensado y ensayando durante días. No se le daban bien las muestras formales e informales de afecto, sobretodo públicas. Él era más serio, de charlas largas e íntimas con una sola persona. Así que había tenido que esforzarse para felicitar a Naruto. Y él lo agradecía refunfuñando en su lugar mientras buscaba la atención de otro que seguramente no lo apreciaba de la misma forma.

—Ya, ya, Naruto. Estoy seguro de que llegara —le consoló Kakashi— Seguramente llegara con tu pastel.

El pastel se había retrasado. A Neji todo eso del pastel, soplar velas y pedir deseos le parecía un poco infantil. Su cumpleaños número veinte sólo había sido una cena formal. Esmóquines y vestidos de coctel. Charla agradable. Música suave y un montón de comida y bebida. Todos comieron hasta quedar satisfechos, los que podían beber bebieron y todos se fueron a dormir antes de que dieran las doce.

Había sido agradable.

En comparación aquella fiesta parecía más pequeña y hasta aburrida. Pero así lo había querido Naruto. ¿Qué podía hacer él?

—¿Qué les parece si en lo que llega el pastel jugamos un juego? —dijo con voz animosa una chica Sentada al lado de Naruto. Neji no la conocía. Se preguntó quién la había invitado. Se supone que sólo debían invitar a amigos cercanos.

—Me parece bien —dijo Naruto con la barbilla apoyada en una mano, como si no le importara realmente.

—El juego se llama "El más probable" y es muy fácil. El jugador de turno hace una pregunta, por ejemplo: ¿Quién sería más probable que comiera sólo ramen, por gusto, durante una semana? Entonces a la cuenta de tres todos señalamos a la persona que creamos sea más probable que cometiera dicho acto —todos los presentes miraron a Naruto por instinto—. La persona que sea más señalada deberá beber un chupito de sake.

—Un juego de beber… —Neji miró a su prima. Por lo que él sabía a Hinata no le gustaba beber. A él tampoco le gustaba la bebida en sí. Pronto se había dado cuenta de que lo que en verdad le gustaba era el ritual alrededor de la bebida. Servir el alcohol, destapar las botellas, charlar con los amigos, el ambiente de luces y relajación que se respiraba alrededor. Así que un juego de bebida despertó su interés. Nunca había jugado uno.

—¿Por qué no Hinata? Todos ya pueden beber —dijo Tenten a su lado—. Yo juego, parece divertido.

La mayoría parecía estar de acuerdo.

—Bien, ese caso que empiece el cumpleañero —dijo la chica cuyo nombre Neji desconocía.

Naruto suspiró pero alzó la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo aparente por pensar.

—¿Quién es más probable que al entrar en un buffet lo acaben corriendo?

—Uno, dos, tres —dijo la voz cantarina de la chica.

Todos señalaron a Choji.

Choji miró molesto a Naruto, como si lo hubiera apuñalado por la espalda. Hubo algunas risas apagadas.

La chica se levantó, tomó la botella de sake de la mesa y lleno el vasito de Choji hasta el tope. Se movía con gracilidad como si fuera una edecán en algún evento importante.

—Sólo ocurrió una vez —dijo Choji bebiéndose de un trago el sake.

—Sí porque ya no te dejaron entrar —replicó Ino desde el otro lado.

Esta vez se escucharon las risas.

Superado el enojo y las risas; Choji pensó un momento en su pregunta.

—¿Quién es más probable que gane un torneo de shogi?

Shikamaru entornó los ojos. Un, dos, tres. Todos lo señalaron y bebió su ración de sake.

—Así no es como se hace. Tienen que decir cosas más generales o al menos comprometedoras. Por ejemplo: ¿Quién es más probable que se emborrache primero?

Uno, dos, tres.

Algunos señalaron a Hinata, otros a Lee. Ino señaló a su novio. Pero al final quien recibió más votos fue Lee.

Lee suspiró. Ya no era tan agresivo cuando bebía, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a controlarse mejor pero sólo tomaba en ocasiones especiales; más que nada porque no quería que su cuerpo generara resistencia al alcohol. Pocos lo sabían pero su estilo de pelea cambiaba cuando se emborrachaba, en el campo de pelea resultaba una carta valiosa bajo la manga, la mayoría de los enemigos no se esperaba un cambio tan brusco en su estilo de pelea.

Lee esperaba conservar su habilidad de emborracharse casi al instante con una sola copa, pues tomar una botella entera de sake en medio de la pelea y esperar para emborracharse no era nada práctico.

—¿Quién tiene un amor inconfesable? —dijo furioso, colorado y señalando inmediatamente a Neji.

Este se sobresaltó. Tenten también lo señaló disimuladamente.

¿Pero qué es lo que intentaban decirle esos dos?

Uno, dos, tres.

La mayoría señaló a Hinata. Esta se sonrojó a más no poder y se bebió su sake de un sólo trago.

—¡¿Quién es el más probable que siga virgen?! —dijo tartamudeando, con las mejillas rojas y casi gritando. Más que nada para hacer a un lado su vergüenza, más que nada para no ahogarse en su timidez igual que un niño que está aprendiendo a nadar, pataleando demasiado, salpicando mucha agua.

Hubo risas.

Uno, dos, tres.

Kiba y Shino que estaban al lado de Hinata se señalaron mutuamente.

—Yo ya no soy virgen —dijo Shino inexpresivamente.

—Sí, claro —dijo Kiba con una mueca— ¿Y eso cuando paso?

—Todos tienen vida privada —se limitó a decir.

Lee volvió a señalar bruscamente a Neji. Tenten también lo señaló. Neji intentó ignorarlos y a su vez señalo a Tenten.

Sakura señaló con disimulo a Kakashi, este señaló a Naruto y este a su vez señaló a Sakura.

Básicamente todo aquel al que no se le conociera pareja formal fue señalado, pero para desgracia de Hinata al final fue ella la que volvió a recibió más votos.

Roja y escondiendo su mirada bajo el flequillo, Hinata volvió a tomarse de un trago el sake que le sirvieron.

—¿Quién es más probable que no se case nunca? —volvió a decir a trompicones.

Uno, dos, tres.

Shino, Kiba, Kakashi. Una mirada furiosa surgió en Sakura cuando Ino la señaló. Lee volvió a señalar a Neji con descaró. Estaba comenzando a molestarlo.

Para alivio de Hinata esta vez nadie la señaló y Kakashi fue el que ganó esa ronda.

El juego siguió con más vergüenza para unos que para otros, pero en general todos parecían que la pasaban bien. El ambiente era más relajado y todos reían.

Entonces justo cuando se había acabado la única botella de sake tocaron al timbre.

—¡Yo voy! —dijo la chica sin nombre que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen del juego sirviendo únicamente las copas.

Todos esperaban que fuera el pastel, pero entraron un grupo de conocidos. Iruka-sensei, Shizune, konohamaru y sus amigos, Gai-sensei, Minato, Tsunade, Anko, Hana (la hermana de Kiba), otros más que Neji no conocía y Hanabi.

Se supone que no debería haber niños en la fiesta, se supone que sólo era una fiesta de amigos cercanos, pero todos estaban de buen humor así que no les importó que los demás se unieran, sobretodo porque traían comida y lo más importante, más bebida.

—Así que fue tu clan el que compró esos terrenos en el bosque. Pensé que lo había hecho el clan Inuzuka.

—No, fue nuestro clan; queremos cultivar manzanos y experimentar con la apicultura.

—Apicultura —Neji sonrió— ¿Desarrollando alguna técnica nueva?

—Me temo que eso es información clasificada —dijo Shino con seriedad y bebiendo un trago de su vaso de cerveza.

Con la llegada de los nuevos invitados el grupo inicial se había fragmentado en grupos más pequeños. Cada uno reunido en algún lugar de la casa.

Neji seguía preguntándose porque Kakashi vivía en una casa tan grande si vivía solo.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor buscando a sus primas. Entonces una nube de humo blanco estalló en medio de la sala. Todos voltearon a ver qué había sucedido. De la nube salió Hanabi que iba arrastrando a Naruto a algún lugar.

No le dieron tiempo a Neji para hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Discúlpanos Shino —dijo Lee tomando del abrazo a Neji.

—Tenemos asuntos que atender con él —dijo Tenten tomándolo del otro brazo y despidiéndose de Shino con un ademan de la cabeza.

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué sucede?¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Neji mirándolos intermitentemente—. Han estado actúan extraño desde que llegamos a la fiesta.

—Tú sólo ven con nosotros. Aclararemos las cosas de una vez por todas —dijo Tenten que parecía divertirse bastante.

Lee asintió enérgicamente en silencio. Neji se resignó y se dejó llevar por sus compañeros de equipo.

Lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del segundo piso. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa baja de madera, con montones de vasitos llenos de un líquido trasparente, muy juntos y ordenados, como un escuadrón militar.

Tenten cerró con seguro la puerta.

—¿Qué están tramando?

—Vamos a jugar un juego —dijo Tenten sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

…

—Espera, espera un momento —lo interrumpió Naruto— ¿A dónde me llevó Hanabi? ¿Y que era ese humo?

—No lo sé —dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo estaba con Lee y Tenten en esa habitación.

—Ya, bueno, eso no me interesa mucho.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas al Kyubi? —dijo cruzándose de brazos, molestó por tal afrenta—. Él siempre está contigo ¿No?

—¡Oh! Que buena idea —dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos, sorprendido de que no se le hubiera ocurrido hasta ahora. Se concentró y llamó "Kurama" "Kurama" "¿Estás ahí?" pero no hubo respuesta. Intentó ir al espacio que compartían pero no pudo. Era como si le hubieran cortado el camino con un muro—. Que raro —dijo después de intentarlo un rato.

—Oh, Cierto. Olvide decirte que no podías hacerlo —dijo Neji con una sonrisa triunfal. Su venganza había sido consumada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Acaso no te duele el estómago?

Naruto miró a Neji intrigado.

—¡No me mires a mí, mira tú estómago! —dijo Neji señalando el lugar que debía mirar con su botella— Bonita playera, por cierto.

Naruto bajó la mirada, se levantó la playera y miró su estómago. Tenía lo que parecían ser huellas de dedos alrededor de su ombligo. Huellas moradas y pequeñas. Como si se las hubieran dibujado minuciosamente con pintura oscura y morada.

Naruto alargó la mano y tocó una de las huellas con el dedo índice como un niño picando con un palo un animal muerto. Retiró el dedo de inmediato pues sintió un dolor punzante que se extendió alrededor de la herida.

Naruto no había podido sentir un dolor tan focalizado antes porque le dolía todo el cuerpo en general. Si no se lo hubieran señalado nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!

—Eso es _Fuuin no jutsu Ippai._ Una técnica que usa chakra concentrado para quemar los principales canales de chakra que se encuentran en el estómago. Logrando así que el oponente sea incapaz de usar chakra.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso tú lo hiciste?!

—No. Fue Hanabi.

—¿Qué? Creí que no estabas con Hanabi.

—Y no estaba, sólo vi cuando te atacaba… bueno no exactamente, sólo sé que ella lo hizo.

—¿Puedes revertir la técnica que uso Hanabi contra mí?

—No, no puedo. Esa técnica quema directamente los canales de chakra. Tendrás que esperar a que sanen por su cuenta para que puedas volver a utilizarlos.

—Aguarda un momento —dijo Naruto que parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo— Cuando éramos niños tú también sellaste mi capacidad de usar chakra, pero aun así pude usar y sentir el chakra de Kurama. ¿Pero esta vez no puedo sentirlo? ¿Por qué?

Neji volteó a ver a Naruto.

—Esa es una pregunta interesante. Tal vez algo más te paso anoche.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé. Tendrás que preguntar a alguien más. Yo sólo vi como Hanabi te golpeaba, después te perdí de vista.

—¿Pero por qué Hanabi me atacó?

Neji guardo silencio un momento y luego miró a Naruto.

—¿Me preguntó si debería estar enojado contigo?

—¿De qué hablas?

—En teoría debería estarlo —dijo Neji ignorando la pregunta de Naruto—. Como apoyo a la familia y todo eso. Pero lo cierto es que siento más indiferencia que nada. —Neji puso una cara seria, cruzó los brazos y adoptó una pose reflexiva—. Me preguntó ¿Qué dice eso de mí? Tal vez sea sólo el alcohol o puede que sea este vacío que comencé a sentir recientemente —le dio otro trago a la botella de sake.

—¡Neji! —Naruto le arrebató la botella— ¿Estas bien?

—Completamente —dijo sin notar la usencia de la botella—. Sólo algo melancólico.

—¿Es por lo que sucedió en esa habitación?

—Tal vez.

Naruto torció la boca, preguntándose si debía soltarle el seguro a esa granada.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—¿Creí que no te interesaba?

—Si hablar de ello te hace sentir mejor, me interesa.

Neji suspiró.

—Bueno, tal vez me haga sentir mejor.

—Pero me interesaría más si vas directo a la parte donde Hanabi me golpea.

Neji lo miró con reclamo.

Entonces golpes secos y huecos resonaron en la cocina como si tocaran a la puerta desde un lugar lejano.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Naruto poniéndose en guardia.

—Parece que tocan a la puerta.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no tocan el timbre? —se quejó Naruto.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar.

—Eso no viene de la puerta —dijo Neji volteando a ver el lugar donde procedía el sonido—. Viene de ahí —dijo señalando con la cabeza los gabinetes bajo el lavabo.

Se acercaron lentamente, el sonido hueco golpeando como un tambor, como anunciando la llegada de algún mal antiguo.

Naruto estiró la mano y abrió la gaveta de un golpe.

Lo que encontró lo dejo confundido.

Era él. Sólo que amordazado, apretujado y con su playera favorita todavía puesta.

…Neji…

—¿Juego?¿Qué clase de juego?

—Sólo siéntate —le ordenó Lee señalando el lado de la mesa contrario a la puerta.

Neji miró a Lee y obedeció. Se movió lentamente, suspicaz, con cuidado como temiendo que al hacer algún movimiento brusco lo fueran a atacar.

Lee se sentó en el lado derecho de la mesa y Tenten en el izquierdo. Neji se sintió rodeado. Había un aura de amenaza en aquella habitación que lo incomodaba.

—El juego es el siguiente —dijo animosa Tenten—. Algunos vasos están llenos de Sake y otros están llenos de agua (con un poquito de sake encima para que no puedan distinguirse fácilmente). Al jugador de turno se le hace una pregunta, entonces agarra uno de los vasos de la mesa y se toma su contenido; si el vaso está lleno de agua no contesta la pregunta y hace una pregunta al que sigue. Si el vaso está lleno de Sake contesta la pregunta y hace una pregunta al que sigue. ¡Simple! ¿Verdad?

Neji miró los vasos de la mesita preguntándose qué proporción de vasos de agua habría en relación con los de sake.

—Tu empiezas —le dijo Lee con las mejillas coloradas por el alcohol— ¿A qué edad tuviste tu primer sueño húmedo?

Neji miró a Lee un momento, se resignó y cogió uno de los vasos al azar y lo olió.

Sake.

Se lo bebió de un trago.

—A los doce —dijo secamente— ¿Ahora quien sigue?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero qué clase de respuesta es esa?! —dijo Lee indignado— ¿Cómo fue?¿Con quién fue? ¿Cómo era?

—Las reglas son una pregunta a la vez —dijo Neji—. La próxima piensa mejor tu pregunta.

Lee infló los cachetes.

—Neji tiene razón Lee. Pero no te preocupes. Tendrás más oportunidades. —Tenten miró a Neji— Sigo yo. Dime tu pregunta.

Neji se lo pensó ¿Qué podría preguntarle a Tenten? Supuso que para seguir con la temática del juego debería preguntar algo vergonzoso. Algo que le sea difícil confesar. ¿Pero qué? No es como si quisiera saber algo de la vida privada de Tenten. No es que no le importe su amiga, es sólo que su privacidad es su privacidad. Todos tienen derecho a su espacio personal y él no podía entender la necesidad de algunos de meterse en la vida personal de otros porque básicamente él no sentía dicha necesidad.

Pero había algo que sí le gustaría saber.

—¿Qué es lo que pretenden con este juego?

—Oh. Una pregunta interesante —dijo Tenten tocándose la mejilla con el dedo—. Veamos si la suerte te sonríe —tomó un vaso de la mesa y lo acercó a sus labios.

Agua.

—Que lastima. Suerte para la próxima —dijo sonriendo.

Neji la miró. Tenten y Lee fueron los que lo trajeron a esta habitación. El escenario ya estaba preparado cuando llego. Si ellos fueron los que acomodaron el tablero quiere decir que lo arrastraron a una trampa. Tenten podría saber que vasos son agua y cuales sake.

—Lee ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

—¡Sí! —contestó Lee enérgicamente— Y aun lo estoy. Al principio no podía entender muy bien mis sentimientos pero…

—Sí, sí, sí. Limítate a contestar la pregunta Lee o terminaras perdiendo el juego —le interrumpió Tenten—. Además ni siquiera tomaste un vaso.

Lee volvió a inflar las mejillas. Tomó un vaso de la mesa y lo bebió.

Sake

—Sí. Me he enamorado y aun lo estoy. Al principio estaba confund…

—Muy tarde. Ya respondiste esa pregunta ahora tendrás que responder otra —dijo Tenten volviendo a interrumpir— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de las persona de la que estás enamorado?

—¡Su actitud! —dijo Lee inmediatamente— ¡Siempre actúa cool y genial. No importa en que clase de situación se encuentre, siempre parece conservar la calma y saber que hacer. Es reconfortante y tranquilizador el sólo mirarle. Te hace sentir seguro estar a su lado es como un amuleto de la buena suerte que te hacer sentir t…

—Con eso es suficiente Lee. Ahora di tu pregunta —le apuró Tenten.

—¿Te gusta alguien? —dijo Lee ansioso.

Neji tomó un vaso de la mesa.

Sake.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —Aunque parezca increíble Neji no sabía el color favorito de Tenten y podría ser útil para regalos de cumpleaños, tarjetas de navidad y esas cosas.

Tenten tomó un vaso.

Sake

—El Blanco —dijo Tenten sonriendo— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado?

Esta vez Lee no olvidó agarrar un vaso.

Sake

—Cuando estuve a punto de perderlo —dijo melancólico sin explayarse demasiado esta vez— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de la persona que te gusta?

Sake

—Que me hace reír. ¿A qué edad dejaste de mojar la cama?

Agua.

—¿Te has declarado al apersona que te gusta?

Sake

—No. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva gustándote la persona que te gusta?

Agua

—¿Tu flor favorita?

Sake

—La flor del Naranjo. ¿Por qué no te has declarado?

Sake

—Por miedo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva gustándote la persona que te gusta? —Lee volvió a repetir la pregunta.

Sake

—Un par de años. ¿Tienes vestidos?

Sake

—Sólo uno. Lo compre para ir a la boda de mi tío. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Agua

—¿Por qué no le has confesado tus sentimientos a la persona que te gusta?

Sake

—Es complicado. A pesar de que convivimos mucho nuestras circunstancias son muy diferentes. ¿Por qué siempre te peinas con dos moños en la cabeza?

Y así pasó ¿Cuánto tiempo? Neji no pudo decirlo con seguridad. El alcohol ya hacia mella en sus sentidos y además el juego le había divertido más de lo que esperaba por lo que su sensación del tiempo se había desorientado. Miró la mesa, quedaban unos doce vasos. Hace suficientes turnos que nadie bebía agua así que era razonable aceptar que los que quedaban eran sólo de Sake.

—¿Quién te dio tu primer beso? —dijo Neji con el habla entorpecida.

—Roku —dijo Tenten bebiendo de su vaso. Ya ni se molestaban en ver si era agua.

"¿Quién rayos es Roku?" Pensó Neji.

—¿Quién te dio tu primer beso? —le preguntó Tenten con las mejillas rojas a Lee.

—Nadie —dijo con los ojos llorosos y bebió su Sake— ¿Quién te dio tu primer beso? —le preguntó a Neji.

—Con nadie —y bebió de un trago su vaso.

Tenten rio a carcajadas.

—Oh. Ustedes dos son adorables —se burló Tenten.

—¿Quién es Roku? —dijo Neji azotando el vaso vacío contra la mesa.

—Es mi primo —dijo Tenten bebiendo de su vaso.

—¡¿Tu primo?!

—Sí. Es un ciudadano normal. Su familia tiene una panadería en el centro. Es algo lindo —dijo Tenten con un ademan de la mano como si le quisiera quitar importancia al asunto.

—¿Te vas a casar con él?

—¡¿Qué!? ¡No! ¡¿A qué viene eso?! No, no, no, no —escondió su boca tras el vaso—. Creo. ¡Pero ya te conteste más de una pregunta! ¡Lee! ¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Ya estoy demasiado borracha! —gritó Tenten.

—¡Sí!

—¡Dime! ¡¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?!

—¡Sí! —tomó un vaso y bebió su contenido de un trago. Depositó el vaso en la mesa con fuerza como si quisiera llamar la atención del jurado en el estrado— ¡Me gusta Neji! ¡Me ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo! Sé que es raro pero no lo puedo evitar —Lee miró a Neji—. Estoy enamorado de ti Neji.

Neji miró a Lee.

—¿Eh? ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —Neji no podía creerse aquello.

—Totalmente en serio Neji —le dijo Tenten—. Lee está completamente perdido por ti desde hace tiempo.

Neji miró los ojos de Lee. Llorosos, avergonzados, suplicantes, sinceros.

—¿Es eso cierto Lee? —pregunto Neji esperando que todo fuera una broma elaborada.

Lee asintió en silencio intentando contener las lágrimas.

Neji intento recuperar la compostura.

—Lee, lo siento yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos —dijo Neji sin poder mirarlo.

Hubo un silencio.

Lee apretó los puños, saco el pecho y se enjugo las lágrimas en el dorso de su brazo.

—Lo entiendo —Lee forzó una sonrisa en sus labios—.

Lee se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Lee espera! —dijo Tenten consternada.

—Está bien Tenten sé que tus intenciones eran buenas. No te preocupes. Estaré bien.

Y con eso dicho salió de la habitación.

—Lee —dijo Tenten en voz baja.

Silencio.

—¡Tu! —le gritó Tenten mientras lo señalaba con el dedo— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Creí que te gustaba Lee?!

—¡¿Por qué creíste eso?!

—¡Bueno había muchas pistas!

—¡¿Pistas!? ¡¿De que estas hablando?!

—Bueno, la forma en que lo miras y hablas de él. Es como si lo admiraras.

—¡Y es porque lo admiro, lo quiero y lo respeto! ¡Eso no significa que lo quiera de una forma romántica!

—¡También pasan mucho tiempo juntos!

—¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡Claro que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos!

—¡Cuando yo te declare mis sentimientos me dijiste que no te interesaban las chicas!

—¡Sí, en ese momento! ¡Estaba por hacer el examen de Jounin! ¡Necesitaba todo mi tiempo y atención para entrenar¡

—¡Pues haberlo explicado mejor! —Tenten guardo silencio un momento mientras reconsideraba las cosas—. ¿Entonces no te gustan los hombres?

—No. No me gustan los hombres Tenten.

—¿Entonces quién te gusta? ¿Con las primeras preguntas tenía la impresión de que te referías a Lee?

Neji suspiró.

—Me gusta Hanabi.

—¡¿Hanabi?! ¡¿Tú prima Hanabi?!

Neji asintió en silencio.

—Eso es triste.

—¡Tú no eres quien para decirme eso!

—¿Y cómo es que sus circunstancias son complicadas? En tu familia se casan entre ellos todo el tiempo.

—Es porque yo soy de la familia secundaria y ella de la principal —dijo Neji, molesto por el tono despectivo que uso Tenten al decir eso ultimo—. Siendo de la familia secundaria no puedo tener ningún tipo de relación íntima con alguien de la familia principal. Está prohibido y castigado.

Tenten iba a reclamar algo pero un gran estruendo en el pasillo les distrajo. Salieron a ver que era.

Naruto se encontraba inconsciente, recargado contra la pared hundida y agrieta. Un hoyo en su playera como si la hubieran quemado y alrededor de su ombligo huellas rojizas como si le hubieran quemado la piel.

Hanabi pasó frente a ellos a toda prisa soltando improperios por lo bajo.

—Oh —exclamó con ternura aquella chica sin nombre que Neji había visto al inicio de la fiesta—. Mi pobrecito niño —dijo levantando la barbilla de Naruto.

|:#:(

|:#:mmmmmm333333

|:#:mmmmmm333333:: |:#:333333333::##'

|:#:mmmmmm333333:: |:#:333333333::##' ':#:ctr3333''#####\ |

|:#:mmmmmm333333:: |:#:333333333::##' ':#:ctr3333''#####\ |:#:#\\###########\ |

|:#:mmmmmm333333:: |:#:333333333::##' ':#:ctr3333''#####\ |:#:#\\###########\ |:#:##\\###########\ |

|:#:mmmmmm333333:: |:#:333333333::##' ':#:ctr3333''#####\ |:#:#\\###########\ |:#:##\\###########\ |:#:###\\########|#\ /:#:|:::\|::::::|:(

|:#:mmmmmm333333:: |:#:333333333::##' ':#:ctr3333''#####\ |:#:#\\###########\ |:#:##\\###########\ |

|:#:mmmmmm333333:: |:#:333333333::##' ':#:ctr3333''#####\ |:#:#\\###########\ |

|:#:mmmmmm333333:: |:#:333333333::##' ':#:ctr3333''#####\ |

|:#:mmmmmm333333:: |:#:333333333::##'

|:#:mmmmmm333333

|:#:(

Como dice al principio, este fic participa en un reto. Como ya es obvio falle el reto y termine escribiendo un log fic.

Hasta este momento llevo escritas once mil palabras y la historia está por la mitad. Reducir la historia a diez mil palabras hubiera implicado reescribir por completo la historia y no tengo ganas ni tiempo de hacer eso.

Es algo que siempre me pasa, se me ocurren ideas para los retos, las ideas se amontonan y la historia crece y crece hasta volverse un monstruo y al final tengo que desecharla para volver a escribir una historia más pequeña y contenida. Al final tengo amontonados en el armario esqueletos de historias que no he terminado.

Pero esta historia quiero terminarla, no es que esta tenga algo que considere especial, es sólo que los cadáveres en el armario comienzan a apestar y me gustaría limpiar el lugar.

Por eso me presentare al reto con estas seis mil palabras (que son las que alcance a corregir—aunque no se note—) y cuando acabe el reto o cuando termine la historia (lo que suceda primero —más probable lo último que lo primero—) subiré la historia completa.

Cuando eso suceda puede que cambie un montón de cosas. Esto será un fic de longitud media así que me gustaría dividir la historia en capítulos de dos mil palabras, para que sea más fácil de digerir. También es probable que cambie detalles de la trama, no será nada drástico pero puede que quite y/o agregue cosas.

Si me leíste hasta aquí supongo te habrá gustado mi historia (te doy las gracias y te mando fuerte abrazo telepático), así que me disculpo de antemano porque probablemente te hare releer capítulos o te hare esperar en caso de que quieras saltarte los capítulos que vaya subiendo.

En caso de que hayas llegado hasta aquí y no te haya gustado mi historia. ¡¿Qué rayos hace con tu vida?! Podrías perfectamente haberla dejado por la mitad para hacerte una idea perfecta de lo que iba. No tendrías que haber perdido tanto tu tiempo. No es que yo sea alguien, para hablar sobre perder el tiempo, pero si algo no te gusta lo dejas y buscas otra cosa que satisfaga tu alma salvaje. Por eso yo deje la escuela… y la comida sana… y el ejercicio… y el trabajo… puede que esos sean malos ejemplos pero (espero) se entiende lo que quiero decir.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Por eso no me gusta dejar notas de autor, porque empiezo a escribir y a escribir. Podría revisar el texto y cortar lo que considere innecesario, pero terminar el texto me tomaría el doble de tiempo y si puedo ahorrarme el esfuerzo sobre algo, lo hago. He llegado al extremo de traer una bacinica a mi cuarto para no tener que salir, durante las frías noches, al baño…

Creo que ya estoy revelando demasiada información personal así que terminare esto de una vez aunque quede un final abrupto. Bye. Fin. Finito. Aquí termino esto. Punto y final.

P.D.1 Dejen reviews buitres mal agradecidos. Me duele cuando mis historias no tienen aunque sea un review.

P.D.2 Pero si van a dejar un review que sea un buen review. No algo de una sola línea. Usen su imaginación, díganme cualquier cosa que se les ocurra aunque no venga a cuento, pero cuéntenme algo, que su personalidad rebose del texto que escriben, que pueda sentir con sólo leerlos que he conocido a un persona que piensa y siente. Aquellos reviews de una línea me hacen sentir como si Fanfiction hubiera contratado bots para no perder volumen de tráfico.

P.D.3 ¡Por favor háganlo! ¡Ustedes son el único contacto social que tengo con el mundo!

P.D.4 Tal vez crean que lo anterior era broma, pero tiene más de verdad de lo que me gustaría aceptar.

P.D.5 Pero si no quieren tampoco dejen review. No es como si pudiera obligarlos; Y de todas formas yo tampoco suelo contestar los reviews que me dejan, así que supongo, en cierta forma, tengo lo que merezco.

P.D.6 Pero aun así dejen reviews ingratos.

P.D.7 No, mejor no dejen nada. De todas formas voy eliminar este fic y volveré a publicar la historia capitulo por capitulo. Asi que cuando lo haga dejen review en aquella historia. En esta no porque la eliminare.

P.D.8 Pero si aun así quieren dejar review no los detendré, este es un país libre, pueden hacer lo que quieran... amenos que vivan en China... o Corea del norte... o Venezuela... ¿Me abre pasado con ese chiste?... Como sea, de todas formas si vives ahí seguramente ni siquiera tienes Internet... así que... me voy... corriendo...Bye.


End file.
